Isang Hatinggabi
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Isang hatinggabi at isang nakakatuwang sandali sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Nanoha X Fate


Isang hatinggabi

Isang nakakatuwang sandali sa pagitan nilang dalawa Nanoha x Fate

**Babala: Ang inyong pong mababasa ay purong tagalog at napagkatuwaan lamang po**

Isang hatinggabi mahimbing na natutulog ang lahat maliban sa isa ang isang ito ay nasa lugar ng kanyang pinag eensayuhan habang nagsasanay sya ay napatingin sa kalangitan

"Kailangan ko pang lumakas nang higit pa sa dati, at kailangan ko din silang protektahan" ang sabi ng nagsasanay at tagaktak na ang kanyang pawis na unti-unting nahuhulog

"Sir, oras na po para magpahinga" ang sabi ng kanyang mahiwagang tungkod

"Hindi pa oras kulang pa ang pagsasanay ko" ang sabi nya sa kanyang tungkod na si Bardiche

Samantala sa isang kwarto, isang babae ang naalimputangatan at napa upo sa kanyang kinahihigaan at napasulyap sa kanyang anak na mahimbing na natutulog

"Sabi ko na nga ba at sya'y nagsasanay pa ng ganitong oras" sabi ng babae habang ang kanyang anak ay lumiko ng higa

"Mama Nanoha, Mama Fate, .saan tayo susunod na mamamasyal?" and sabi ng kanyang anak habang ito'y natutulog

"Ang ganda siguro ng panaginip ng anak ko" at hinalikan nang babae and noo ng kanyang anak at kinumutan nya ito at sya ay nagbihis at lumabas ng kanilang silid at hinanap ang kanyang kasintahan at hanggang sa kanyang paglalakad may nakita syang liwanag na nanggagaling sa lugar ng pinag eensayuhan nang kanyang mga estudyante

Sa lugar ding iyon napahiga sa may damuhan ang babae nang may tumilapon na tuwalya sa kanyang pawisang mukha

"Tuwalya?" at napatingin sya sa direkysong pinanggalingan ng bagay na ito

"Nandito ka lang pala, heto ang tubig inumin mo" ang sabi ng babae na iniabot ang bote ng tubig

"Salamat Nanoha, ano nga pala ang ginagawa mo dito sa dis oras ng gabi?" ang tanong ng babae kay Nanoha

"Hindi ba dapat ako ang nagtatanong nyan sa iyo, Fate-chan?" sinimulan inumin ni Fate ang tubig at nagpunas ng kanyang pawis

"Nag eensayo lang naman ako para magpalakas at maprotektahan kayo ni Vivio" and sabi ni Fate kay Nanoha

"Hindi mo naman kailangan mag palakas pa lalo dahil malakas ka na talaga"

"Kaya lang naman ako nagpapalakas ay ayoko ng may masaktan at mawala kayo ni Vivio"

"Matagal ng nangyari iyon...kaya halika na at matulog na tayo...at baka magising pa ang ating anak" nilahad ni Nanoha ang kanyang palad kay Fate ngunit hinila sya nito at napahiga silang dalawa sa berdeng damuhan at sila'y napatingin sa isa't -isa at napahalakhak

"Ang daya mo talaga" bulong ni Nanoha kay Fate

"Sa iyo lang" bulong pabalik ni Fate at sila'y umupo at sinandal ni Nanoha ang kanyang ulo sa balikat ni Fate at tumingin sa madilim na kalangitan

"Napakaganda ng kalangitan"ang sabi ni Nanoha habang nakangiti

"Ang kalangitang iyan ay para lang sa iyo at wala ng iba" ang sabi pabalik ni Fate kay Nanoha

"Balang araw ako'y mawawala sa tabi nyo ni Vivio" ang sabi mahina ni Nanoha

"Hindi mangyayari yan...dahil hanggang nandito ako patuloy kitang poprotektahan"ang mahinahon ngunit may katamtamang galit na sinabi ni Fate at niyakap ni Nanoha si Fate

"Pasensya na" at niyakap naman ng mahigpit ni Fate si Nanoha

"Anumang mangyari nandito ako" ang sabi ni Fate at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Nanoha at ipinikit ni Nanoha ang kanyang mga mata at marahang inilapit ni Fate ang kanyang mukha sa kanya at isang halik ang ibinigay nya sa labi nito

"Salamat" ang sabi ni Nanoha at sya'y tumugon sa matamis na halik na iginawad ni Fate at muli silang napahiga sa damuhan

"Mahal kita" ang sabi ni Fate nang matapos ang kanilang halik sa isa't isa

"Mahal din kita...at wala nang iba" ang sabi din ni Nanoha kay Fate

At sila'y tumungo pabalik sa kanilang kwarto

"Magandang hating gabi,mahal ko" ang sabi ni Fate kay Nanoha

"Sa iyo din, Fate-chan" sabi pabalik ni Nanoha

"Magandang gabi din sa inyo Mama Nanoha at Mama Fate" ang muling pagsabi ni Vivio sa kanyang pagtulog

"Nagsasalita na naman ng tulog si Vivio" ang natutuwang sabi ni Fate

"Magandang hatinggabi" ang sabay nilang sinambit

Ang dalawang pusong nagmamahalan na hindi kailanman mag iiwanan anu mang mangyari at sumasaksi ang maliwanag ng gabi at simoy ng hangin...kung si Nanoha ay kalangitan, si Fate naman ang lupa na handang saluhin mula sa pagkabagsak ng kanyang minamahal na kalangitan at muling ibabangon.

**WAKAS **

Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Napagkatuwaan naming magakapatid ang isulat ang MGLN sa ating napakagandang lengguawahe at dahil wala pa kaming nakikita o gaanong nagsusulat sa Filipino, napagpasyahan namin na ito'y isulat sa Filipino

Sana'y maligayahan kayo sa inyong pagbabasa at pagbabalik tanaw

Hindi namin nais pasakitin at paduguin ang inyong mga ilong

In fairness juwit namin pasakitin ang inyong mga peggy

Encantada The Maiden


End file.
